Trained
by fapezberry665
Summary: A good little whore is rewarded for being a good girl by her mistress


I am crawling alongside my mistress proudly. I can feel the cool air gently brushing against my bruised ass. My tail swayed gently in the wind and the fur tickled my clit, causing it to throb painfully. I was completely naked, the way I nearly always was now, except my collar which took residence on my hicky-marred neck. A glittery silver leash led from my collar to my mistress's hand. It was nearly three years that I'd been my mistress's whore and I can't imagine my life another way.

My mistress looked straight ahead as she walked, not paying any attention to me whatsoever. I loved it when she was like this, it made me feel so much smaller and easily disposable. She didn't look at me because she couldn't afford to ruin her reputation by showing any knowledge of the filthy little whore that followed her around, her pussy constantly wet and dripping down her legs

"Yeah, I've had her for a while. I when I found her she was spreading her legs for the whole football team. I mean I actually found her lying naked on the floor of the change rooms with every one of her holes being filled by those Neanderthals' cocks." I felt myself get wet as my mistress spoke to the other mistress. I loved it when she told that story. It was nowhere near true, though. In fact; it had all started when her boyfriend at the time started flirting with me. She had thought I was deliberately trying to steal him and before I knew what was happening, I had been draped over her knee and was being spanked within an inch of my life. It surprised me how much I was turned on by the spanking but her punishment didn't stop there. She then revealed her biggest secret to me, and trust me it was big, and started fucking me in my ass so hard that I eventually ended up unconscious and when I woke up, I found a plug in my ass, keeping her cum trapped inside. A short note lay on the floor by my head. Keep the plug and my cum in your ass and come to my house straight after school today.

I guess the rest is history now but I don't regret my decision to go to her house that day after school and ever since then, my mistress has helped me to understand and control my slutty urges. I spend most of my days craving her thick cock and most of my nights having her buried deep inside me.

I looked at the whore across from me. Like me, she was naked and collared but she had a gag in her mouth and looked thoroughly subdued. She was very pretty, Latina descent, I think and her long brown hair hung down over her tanned skin. I looked up as her blonde mistress spoke.

"I've only had her about a week, hence the gag. I found her opening her mouth, willing to suck anything that would give her a dollar. I tried to stop her sluttiness but she just seemed to enjoy my punishments and now I'm stuck with her." The blonde woman sighed dramatically so we knew her story wasn't true either. Many mistresses made up stories to make their sluts sound even more whoreish and my mistress was no exception. In fact, she had multiple stories, each time she spoke to someone, she used a different story. I felt a tug on my leash indicating that my mistress was ready to move on. I nodded slightly at the other whore and crawled off beside my mistress.

"You were a good girl just then so I'm willing to give you a special treat when we get home." The sultry tone in her voice sent a shiver down my spine and I was soon imagining all the tings my mistress would do for me when we got home from our daily walk. About a year ago, mistress had decided I was ready to be completely degraded and stopped me from being allowed to wear clothes at all, burning every piece of clothing I owned.

I'm actually getting a little bit ahead of myself so I'm going to go back and tell you exactly what happened that day.

* * *

"Give me a show, pet." Mistress purred, leaning back on the bed with her legs spread so I could see her thick cock standing up proudly. I slowly began to strip off my clothing, making it as sensual as I could. I watched her dead in the eyes as she moaned. When I was finally free of my clothes, I began to walk towards her, swaying my hips.

"Fuck yourself on me." Mistress moaned and I positioned myself above her cock, facing away from her to give her a good view of my ass and slowly lowering myself onto her. I let out a moan as I finally fully impaled myself on that lovely piece of meat, savouring the feeling. Moaning, mistress gave my ass a good squeeze, giving me the instruction to begin. I began slowly, lifting myself up and then dropping myself down, quickening the pace each time until I was moving at an almost impossible speed, her cock hitting that wonderful spot every time. It wasn't long before I felt hot ropes of mistress' cum shooting up inside me, filling me to the brim.

"You feel so good!" Mistress gasped when I finally slowed down. My stamina had grown immensely since this had begun and I was able to go for hours without getting tired. By now, I was hardly even out of breath, just grinding my hips in a slow circle, hoping to milk the last bit of cum from her cock before climbing off and kneeling at attention in front of mistress.

"Well done, pet. You've learnt well. I think we're ready to move on to the next stage." She said, sitting up and letting her now soft cock fall into her lap. I looked up at her in anticipation. Whenever she said it was time to move onto the next stage, it always meant something dramatic. She stood up and pulled her clothes on, blocking her beautiful cock from my hungry view.

"I'm going downstairs for a bit. I want you to collect up every piece of clothing you own and bring them down to me." She said and left the room. As soon as she was gone, I set to work, crawling around the room and collecting anything I could find that was a part of my slutty wardrobe, putting them all into the washing basket that took up residence by the door. Once I was done, I struggled to balance the basket on my back, strapping it tightly in place and crawling down to find mistress. I found her in the living room watching the fire in the hearth.

"Good girl. Hand me the basket." She instructed, I unstrapped the basket and handed it to her. She put it down on the floor beside the fire and turned to face me.

"The next stage is this: You will not be allowed to wear clothes at all. You will wear your tail and your collar at all times and nothing else. We're no longer at school so it doesn't matter anyway if you go out naked." She said. I imagined walking, no crawling, through school completely naked, my slutty pussy on display for everyone to see how much of a whore I am.

"I want you to burn your clothes, one by one. I want you to watch as your last chance at ever being a normal girl disappears." She said, I nodded and crawled over to the basket, taking out the top item. It turned out to be a lacy bra that mistress had bought for me when I first began to realise what a whore I am. I threw it into the fire eagerly, watching the flames engulf it. It didn't take long to burn everything because I didn't have all that much and what little I did have could hardly be described as clothing. When I was done, I actually felt a little bit sad but when I turned to my mistress and saw my tail hanging from her hand, that feeling dissipated.

"Come here, pet. I'm going to put your tail in now. The only times it is ever out is when you're going to the toilet or when I fucking your ass." She said. I crawled over to her, and put my ass in the air. My hole was already stretched so she didn't need to worry about preparing it but I wish she had put lube on it to help it slide in. I whimpered in pain as it buried itself in my ass but once it was in, I knew nothing else would feel right.

"There. Now let's get the new rules sorted out. One, you must wear your tail at all times unless I say otherwise. Two, you are no longer allowed to sleep in my bed with me unless I want to have you warming my cock overnight. You will sleep either on the end of my bed or on the floor, depending on if I'm feeling nice. Three, you do not get to wear clothes ever. There are times when I might decide we're going somewhere that I think you'll need to wear clothes so you will be given something but it won't be much." Mistress told me and I nodded in acceptance. This was a big step in my training but it would be worth it.

Back to now, when mistress first made me wear nothing, I was always cold but I soon got used to it and now I feel just as warm without clothes as I did with clothes.

* * *

We made it home not long after we met up with the other mistress and her whore. I was instructed to go up to the bedroom and bend over the bed while I waited for mistress. Eagerly, I made my way up the stairs, hoping to give my mistress a good show. I tried to make my tail swing seductively, teasing her. It worked because I heard her moan as I disappeared into the bedroom. Once inside, I stood up and spread my legs, leaning over to rest my elbows on the bed in front of me. This position always left me feeling vulnerable because my ass and pussy were open towards the door and I couldn't see anyone if they came in. As vulnerable as I felt, though, I loved the feeling and each time I was made to wait like this, my insides clenched in anticipation.

I heard mistress as she entered the room, stalking closer and finally giving my ass a sharp slap, pushing my tail in deeper. I let out an involuntary moan and waited for more instructions.

"I did say that you would be rewarded so I'm going to give you a choice. You can fuck yourself on my cock, no help from me at all and cum as many times as you want. Or you can have another session in the lights." It was a hard decision to make because I loved both options. Fucking myself on mistress' cock was a lot of fun and it gave me a chance to be in control for once. But a session in the lights was also fun. It meant that she would tie me up with my leg spread straight out, hung from the roof with lights connected to the underside of my legs. It might sound like the second option was less amusing, but trust me, when you had a vibrator shoved in your pussy for hours on end while you hang from the ceiling, helpless and unable to move , it was a real turn on and one of my favourite ways to pass the time. Mistress had first done this to me in my first month of training to get me used to having my body on display. Although back then there had been no vibrator, only a set of nipple clamps and plugs in both my holes.

I thought for a moment before finally deciding that I wanted to fuck myself on her cock, not really in the mood for hanging from the ceiling all night.

"Mistress, this girl would like to fuck her slutty pussy on your delicious cock, please." I said, my knees almost giving way as I spoke.

"Okay then. God stand over by the door and wait for me to call you." She said. I quickly obliged, not wanting to waste a minute of a rare reward. Of course, I hardly ever actually rebelled anymore but hardly ever called it a reward. It was nearly always a punishment. I hear mistress moving around inside the room and py pussy started throbbing at the thought of what was about to happen.

"Okay, come in." I pushed the door open and found mistress sitting on the end of the bed, her ankles tied to the bed posts, her huge cock was standing up proudly between her legs and she was leaning back on her elbows. I moaned in delight and began to stalk towards her, putting on a show. When I was close enough, I straddled her waist, positioning my slutty pussy over her cock. Before I slid down, I reached forward in a bold move to fondle her breasts, gripping them tightly as I slowly impaled myself on her dick. I sat there, completely unmoving for a few moments, wanting to savour the divine feeling of being filled completely. Mistress was beginning to look worried when I let go of her breasts and began to slowly bounce on her, lifting myself almost completely off the cock and the dropping myself back down. For about five minutes, I continued at my slow pace, massaging mistress' breasts the whole time. Then the real fun came and I let go of her breasts again, bouncing myself up and down on her beautiful cock at a neck-breaking speed. I felt my own breasts jiggle painfully as I bounced but I honestly didn't care. The feeling of my mistress' cock in my pussy was too good to be ignored.

Over the years I had become quite skilled at holding off my orgasms so it was a good half an hour of neck-breaking speed before I finally let the stars dance in front of my eyes, screaming a the top of my lungs as I did. Mistress had already cum about three times, her cock hardening again almost instantly. When I was finally spent, I fell forward, nearly unconscious and mistress caught me. She roughly threw me off her, meaning for me to land on the bed but I instead fell off the side and lay in a crumpled, panting heap on the floor.

"That was so good, pet. I have one criticism, though. You said that you wanted to fuck your pussy on my dick. I do believe you were incorrect." She raised her eyebrow at me in a perfect arch. I meekly cowered away and blushed.

"Sorry mistress, this girl meant to say that she wanted to fuck your pussy on your cock. Please forgive this girl, she is very sorry." I panted, looking up at her. She tipped her head to the side, thoughtfully.

"Okay. I'll forgive you this one time but I'd better not hear you referring to It as your pussy ever again, do you hear me?" I nodded and slowly picked myself up to kneel at attention. It was almost bed time and mistress would soon be telling me where I was to sleep for the night.

"I think that tonight, you will be allowed to sleep on the end of my bed." She told me and walked off to get ready for bed. I patiently waited for her to come back. When she did, she was wearing a see-though purple night gown that barely covered her ass. She gracefully slipped into bed and petted the sheets, my signal that it was okay to get up. I scrambled onto the bed, curling up in a ball at her feet.

"Goodnight, Rachel." Mistress' voice cut through the darkness. The only time we ever called each other by our birth names was when we said goodnight.

"Goodnight Mistress Quinn." I mumbled, already half asleep. Within minutes, we were both sleeping soundly, our bodies resting and gaining energy for the next day's activities.

**A/N: To clear up any confusion, Rachel and Quinn are in a dom/sub relationship and have been for three years, starting in their senior year of high school. They now live in a small town in Ohio where dom/sub relationships are the norm and subs are often seen crawling around completely naked on the streets beside their doms. The other dom/sub pair they were talking to, if you haven't figured it out, were Santana and Brittany. Santana being the sub and Brittany being the dom.**


End file.
